jacksepticeye and i
by xxCookieMonstaarxx
Summary: the day i met jack septic eye, weve been talking for so long. who knew a drink could get us together


it was my second day in America, it was my 19 birthday and it had been my dream to meet jack. we had spoken on twitter and facebook for an hour yesterday and he asked if id like to meet today. being a huge fan i said yes.

'ok i will wear this' taking out a jacksepticeye logo shirt and a pair of shorts. 'these will go with my black high tops :D' i get changed and then do two fish tail plaits in my hair

'done'

i walk out of my hotel room and go to the place he wanted to meet. i sit down on a bench next to a guy in a hood. jack said i will know him when i see him so i keep looking round

'what is speed?' the guy whispers to me, his hood covering his face

'duuh! speed is key' i whisper back

he looks up

'Jodie?' he speaks my name

i look up only to be greeted by the warming stare of his light blue eyes. my cheeks redden over the shock that i have finally met my idol

'Jack'

'c,mon follow me' he stands up off of the bench and holds out his hand. i look up, blushing, and take hold of his hand. after what seemed like only two minutes but had actually been 20, we get to his house. he opens his door

'wanna see my set up? ' he smiles, his eyes becoming me in

'sure' i walk into his house.

he leads me upstairs past his roommates. he glances at one of them and they smile and nod my way. i nod back. he leads me into his room and we end up talking for around and hour.

'i am pretty thirsty, want a drink?' he asks standing up from his bed.

'yes please, if that's not too much bother' i blush

'none at all' he walks downstairs leaving me in his room. i have a look round. my eye skims across his famous hat. i cant believe i am here, in his room. i hear him walking up the stairs so i scurry back to where i was sitting when he left.

'here' he smiles passing me a can of pepsi. 'so where were we?'

'oh ...i cant remember, haha' i blush looking his way. he looks at me.

'it doesn't matter' he smiles. he grabs his pepsi and cracks open the can and takes a sip. i take mine and open it, only to have it go all over my shirt.

'oh I'm so sorry' i feel so stupid and blush bright red with embarrassment as i set down the now half empty can.

'no it's my fault, i must of shook it by accident walking up the stairs' he stands me up

'right go and take a quick shower' he passes me a towel and shows me into the bathroom

'but i have nothing to change into' i blush

'don't worry, we will find you something when you are washed' he smiles looking into my eyes.

After i have a shower i put back on my bra and pants and then wrap the towel around me and walk into his room

'all clean?' he jokes and smiles at me

'yes thank you' i smile back

he looks me up and down and beckons me over to his bed

'sit here while i find you a shirt' he fondles thru his wardrobe before finding one of his shirts 'this should do' he hands it over to me and sits back on the bed.

'should i go into the bathroom to change' i look over at him, still holding my towel

'no i think my roommates gone in there so just get changed in here, don't worry i don't bite' he winks

i giggle before walking to the other side of the room. i drop the towel gently and pick up the shirt, looking at it i see him in the corner of my eye walking over to me and before i say anything his lips are touching mine. omg is this really happening i think to myself as his kisses me softly. his hands intertwine with mine as his kisses me. he stops and looks at me

'you are beautiful, I've been waiting for that kiss all day' he smiles before wrapping his arms around my waist and gently caresses my neck.

shivers fall down my spine as i run my fingers thru his chestnut brown hair. with a swift movement his shirt is off and he is lying me on the bed while kissing me. i know what is happening but i let it continue, my heart thumping. he unzips his trousers, slips them off and not long after the bed starts creaking and moans from both me and him can be heard. I'm reaching my climax and so is he. when i tighten around him it tips him over the edge and he explodes in me.i feel it oozing and it feels heavenly. he waits a while before pulling his pants up then lies beside me, getting into the covers. i pull up mine up and join him. he pulls me closer and lays my head on his chest. the sound of his heartbeat falls me into a calm sleep.

he leans over to my ear and whispers ' i love you'


End file.
